In the prior art, there are systems providing contents to users by projecting the contents on a screen. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-150221 discloses a technique of projecting a content on a screen shaped into the contour of the content when a person is detected by a motion sensor.